


Proposal

by TaylorWillcocks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Buying a HOUSE, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Bashing, David is a good dad, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Smut, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood Bashing, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Good aunties, Happy Ending, Henry and Roland are bros, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, POV Alice Jones, POV Emma Swan, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, POV First Person, POV Robin Mills, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Past Relationship(s), Permisson from Dad, Post-Series, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Princess Emma Swan, Robin Hood isnt dead, Robin is a good dad, Smut, Snow is a good mother, Storybrooke, Traditions, Very gay Storybrooke, best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Robyn Mills wants to ask for Alice Jones’ hand in marriage but as their family is old fashion she has to get the permission of Alice’s father, the notorious Captain Killian Jones. Although he may be a hero now, she is unsure what he might say considering this his little girl they are talking about. She asks her Aunties, Emma Swan and Regina Mills for guidance and in the process, inadvertently helps her Mother; Zelena Mills to also find her happy ending however not with the person everyone expect.





	1. Prologue: Flashback – In Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out being a CuriousArcher fic and then turned into a SwanQueen fic at the start but it will be endgame of CuriousArcher and SwanQueen married - maybe at the same ceremony and with WickedBeauty also engaged.

The blonde looks over at her Mother, trying to grab Regina by the throat.

Her father has his sword pinned against Hook.

She feels desperate; the storm is getting worse, the longer everyone fights.

She has to act now.

She jumps over the side of the ship.

As she sinks into the waves, she feels the storm lessen and a cry from her Mother above.

She blacks out.


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback – 1 month after Neverland. Emma Swan POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month after the events of Neverland.

Emma startles awake and promptly falls out of bed.

‘Oww,’ she grumbles. ‘Not again.’ I had the same dream for a month, ever since they had got back from Neverland. However, I didn’t know why the dream was different to what had actually happened. Yeah the storm and my family and shipmates had been fighting but in Neverland it was the stupid mermaid that had caused the storm. It was almost as if the dream was telling me something, which one I should save: Hook or Regina? Obviously it should be Hook, right?

The door is flung open and my Mother strides inside. ‘Emma is you okay? I heard a thump.’

‘Yes Mom, I’m fine. Just fell out of bed.’

‘Why?’ Well I can’t tell her exactly why; she’d pack me straight off to Archie for counselling session and then she would has a tizz about Regina and insist I’d go on a date with Hook. They’d trust him more than Regina, I bet.

‘Oh nothing must have been sleeping too close to the edge.’

‘Okay darling, well your Father has made breakfast, if you would like to join us?’

‘No, I’ve got some paperwork to do so I best be heading to the station. Tell Dad that his shift starts at midday, yeah?’ I say whilst looking for some clothes to put on. Sliding on my red leather jacket, I feel whole with my armour on.

‘Alright, see you tonight then.’ She says cheerily and finally leaves the room. I can hear her talking to Dad downstairs.

Walking into the station with a bear claw in one hand and the town meeting minutes in the other, I kick open the door to my office and shove the paperwork on to the desk.

‘Well Swan, I was wondering when you’d show up.’ Oh god, how did he get in?

‘Hi Hook, what do you want?’ Trying my best to give my very disinterested face,

‘I’m here to ask you on a date, following on from our date.’ He waves around his hook.

‘Umm well I’m flattered Hook but I’m not interested. Now get out before I lock you in one of those cells and throw away the key.’

‘Ooh kinky Swan.’ Oh great I mentally face palm, of course he’s into that. 

‘Get. Out. Now. I am not in the mood for your games today.’ Finally he leaves but not before throwing a smirk over his shoulders. I place my head in my hands, why did I ever kiss him? Oh I know it’s because I thought Neal was gone and he was the next best thing after Regina.

Wait what? My eyes widen. Did I really just think that? Could I really like Regina in that way? Quickely I pull up a pic of Regina and Henry. I can feel my body reacting against my brain just at the pure thought of me and Regina together. I do the same with a pic of Hook from Neverland, my body stops reacting. Damn it, I’m in love with Regina. Well there is no way, I’m telling her, no way. There’s no telling what she might do.

‘SWAN!’ a feminine voice screams. I jump at it and turn to see the Mayor herself. ‘Miss Swan, I having calling your name for the past 15minutes. Why won’t you answer?’

‘I’m sorry Mayor Mills. I was just… lost in thought about…’ I have to make something up, looking around I see the file I had thrown on the desk from earlier, ‘the town meeting minutes, very interesting.’

‘Why does it sound like your lying? I can by the way your face was morphed into a smile that you were daydream. Was it perchance, Captain Guyliner?’ The disgust in her voice was evident.

‘Oh gods, no! Regina? Why would you say that?’ I think I see a glimmer of hope in eyes but in a flash it’s gone so I may have imagined it.

‘Well, you can definitely do better than that. I believe in you Emma, you’ll find the right guy.’ Automatically I grimace but I don’t know why, I mean I’ve been with men otherwise I wouldn’t have Henry.

‘I uhh… don’t think it’ll be a guy. I believe I may… be gay.’ I wring my hands nervously; I didn’t mean to do that.

‘Oh umm okay, are you sure?’ Regina looks shocked, this time I can tell.

‘Yes, Regina, I am gay.’ I hear a bang and then…

‘Emma, you’re gay?’ I look behind Regina to see a black pixie cut, oh god.

‘Yes Mom. I’m gay.’ I still wring my hands.

‘And are you and Regina… dating?’ Snow visibly pales as she says the words. I swear I flush red. I chance a glance a look a Regina whose’s biting her lip.

‘I and Emma are….’ Regina pauses for dramatic effect, ‘dating.’  Snow faints.

‘Regina, what was that for?’ Regina smirks at me and deflects the question.

‘Because I knew that would happen,’ Regina thumbs behind her, ‘and I know you like me.’

‘Whoa, no I don’t.’ I try to defend myself putting up my hands.

‘Oh so you won’t mind if I do this?’ She places her hands on the desk, getting closer and closer to me.

‘Do wh…’ Suddenly Regina is kissing me and I try not to be in to it but I can’t help but passionately kiss back and wrap my arms around her waist trying to pull her into my lap. She pulls back and smirks again.

‘Well Em-ma what do you say? Be my girlfriend?’


	3. Chapter 2: Present Day. Robyn Mills POV. 2 years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years after the events of Neverland. I know Robyn isnt actually technically born but for the premise of this story she is now 25.

I wake up and look over at my clock which reads 8:30. I can hear rattling in the kitchen, which must have woken me up, I think. I check the other side of the bed where Alice is splayed out at awkward angles that cannot be comfortable and is also still fast asleep. Typical.

Throwing on some sweat pants, bra and t-shirt, I make myself downstairs where my Mom is making breakfast.

‘Good morning darling, did you and Alice sleep okay last night? Robin was up half the night, throwing up last night’s alcohol.’ Mom looks exhausted.

‘Yeah fine, Alice threw up once but I was okay. It was a goodnight; I’m more worried about Auntie Emma. She drank everyone under the table; I mean she was still going even after we left.’ Emma and Regina had their engagement party last night.

‘Haha yeah she was. I don’t doubt that I’ll be hearing it all from Regina later. Are they awake yet?’ Zelena asks as she beats the eggs.

‘No and I daren’t enter their room after last time.’ I remember the last time I did that. Regina had given Emma an extra part and had Regina in doggy position. But to be honest it was sort of pay back for when Emma walked in on me and Alice. However it did give me an idea, next time I’m allowed in the vault, I shall look up that spell.

‘Yeah, well that’s what happens when we all live in the same house. I am thinking of getting our own place if you’re interested?’ Zelena places the eggs onto the toast and hands me the plate. ‘Here you go.’

‘Well to be honest Mom, I was thinking of asking Alice to move in with me and us getting our own place.’

‘That’s great darling! Where about’s?’ I take a mouthful of egg and beans.

‘I was thinking maybe above the Library? I know how much she loves the library.’

‘Good place that is. Belle is awesome isn’t she? She used to babysit you when you were younger and the rest of were off fighting the bad guys.’ Mom gets this dreamy look on her face which gives me a grand idea.

‘Umm, Mum I don’t suppose you could talk to Belle about converting one of the upstairs flats into living quarters?’ I ask slowly.

‘Umm I don’t know if I’m the right person, talk to Regina and then maybe David.’ I nod feeling very excited but not before I notice that Mom had deflected the question but I don’t say anything, a plan forming in my mind. I finish off my last morsel of breakfast and make my way back to my room. I bump into Emma on the way.

‘Wow Emma, you look like shit.’

‘Thanks for stating the obvious kid.’ Emma rubs her eyes and entering the bathroom where I hear her throwing up. I grimace and carry on to my bedroom.

‘Wow you’re up early,’ comes a very sleepy voice.

‘Good morning to you too.’ I say as I climb back into bed with her. It was a Sunday so no works today. ‘Also would you like to move in permanently?’ Alice stares wide eye at me and then narrows them.

‘I thought I basically already did?’ Alice looks confused.

‘Well I thought we could get our own place? Unless of course it’s too early and you don’t want to and… and…’ I had run out of things to say.

‘Nobin Nobin slow down!’ She kisses me gently. ‘Of course I would love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: Regina’s POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV. Gets explicit towards the mid half of the chapter. You have been warned.

‘Well that was one heck of a party wasn’t it? Im so lucky that we are getting married. You are a beautiful person and I love you so much.’ I say to Emma as she enters the room.

‘I love you too darling.’ Emma tries to kiss me but I pull back and look at her. ‘Yes I brushed my teeth.’ At that I lean in for a kiss that soon gets heated and I wanted to take it further when:

‘Breakfast Mills Family!’ comes the shout from downstairs.

‘Come on then babe. Breakfast time.’ We quickly put on something presentable and make our way downstairs.

‘I was just telling Robyn that me and Robin should get our own place so that no unfortunate accidents like last week happen again.’ Zelena says as she hands out the plates.

‘Are you sure Robin is the right guy for you Zel? I mean yeah he loves you but I don’t think you do to be honest.’ I glare a Emma.

‘What my fiancé is trying to say is, are you sure you’ve found the right guy? Remember Emma and Hook or me and Robin?’ I say trying to sound nicer than Emma.

‘I think so but between me and you I’m not sure, I know he lives here as a house guest but as we are dating, we shouldn’t live in separate houses.’ Zelena says.

‘I knew it!’ Emma fist punches the air.

‘You know what Sherriff?’ Robin walks through the door.

‘You know Robin that you can call me Emma or Swan, I have told you think many times.’

‘Oh yes I have tried but I just cant. Anyway, off to see the Merry Men and see Roland. I think they’ve set up an archery tournament for me to compete against Roland. See y’all later.’ Robin leaves the room and we hear the front door open, shut and a car pull away onto the road.

We finish the rest of our food in silence and I break it by kissing Emma on the cheek and saying that I have an early meeting and that I’ll see her later.

I grab my hand bag from the table beside the door and then leave the same as Robin. I reach the town hall with an hour to spare before the meeting.

_4 hours later_

The meeting went by quickly without me having to fireball anyone.  I had time for a quick lunch before my 1.00 turned up.

My intercom rang and my PA let me know that my 1.00 was here, and I told her to send them in but what I was not expecting was Emma to walk through the door wearing full sheriff gear including a tie and a gun. I gulped audibly.

‘Ummm hi,’ I coughed. ‘Miss Swan what brings you to my office?’ Emma leaned with both hands on the front of my desk giving me full view of her cleverage. Quickly, I intercom my PA to not let anyone in for the next 2 hours.  

‘Well you promised me that funding 3 weeks ago and I still haven’t got it. Is there some way I can get my application to the top of the list?’ Ahh I get it now. Roleplay.

‘Hmm, perhaps there is some arrangement we could come to?’ I casually unbutton my shirt, allowing it to fall open. I notice Emma lick her lips.

‘Of course Madam Mayor.’ Emma walks around the side of the desk, unbuttoning her own shirt as she walks.

‘Leave the tie on.’ Emma nods. Throwing off the shirt, Emma sits on my lap, facing towards me and pulls my face up for a kiss. Slowly I thrust my tongue into her mouth, asking for me. Emma grinds her hips trying to get friction. So I pick her up and take her to the couch. I pull back, standing upright and proceed to sexily take of my clothes so I am left with just my pants on.  Emma grins. Sitting back down one the couch, Emma immediately falls upon boobs, pushing her face in between them, licking and sucking at every bit of skin she could find.

‘Uhhhh yes Miss Swan. Just like that. More more I need more.’ Emma turns her attention to right nipple, sucking and licking till its standing to attention and then when that’s was done; she does the same to the left nipple.

It makes me jump when I feel a finger on my core as I was so focused on what Emma was doing to my nipples that I had failed to see that Emma had trailed her fingers down to my pussy. Slowly she started rub getting faster and faster until she just stopped. I started to protest until she pulls off my thong in one fluid motion and then returned to what she was doing.

Sliding a finger inside my core, I shout and then even louder when she adds two more.

‘Wow you dirty sheriff, I’m impressed.’ I breathe out hard.

‘Anything for an even dirtier Mayor.’ Emma cheekily replies. Emma fucks me hard and then even harder when she adds a fourth. By now I am constantly shouting unable to stop.

‘Emma, please I’m going to come.’ I plead Emma to go faster.

‘Of course darling, come for me.’ Emma speeds up, going as fast as she can when I topple over the edge almost blacking out. Emma pulls out of me and slumps on top of me, both of us too exhausted to do anything else.

‘Well that was a nice surprise.’ I say to Emma, kissing her hair.

‘Anything for you babe.’ Emma replies. I look at my watch, it was nearing three.

‘Right Emma, I’d best be getting back to work. Could you send my 3.00 in on your way out please?’ Emma nods as we get changed and try and cover up that we just had sex in my office. She gives me a chaste kiss and then walks out the door. I sit down at my desk as the door opens again.

‘Hi Auntie.’ My head snaps up. It was Robyn. ‘Btw I uhh heard everything.’ I can feel my cheeks heat up.

‘Ahh sorry Robyn.’

‘Dw I’ve heard and seen it all before.’ We laugh remembering all the times we have walked in on each other.

‘So Robyn, what can I do for you today?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R thanks.
> 
> Next Chapter, no. 4 is on the way. Its called Set-Up. Robyn schemes with Regina to set Zelena up on a date with Belle and also ask for a place above the library to be renovated for Robyn and Alice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! R&R. Thanks.


End file.
